The present invention relates to a method of relating image data to an application window and more particularly to a method of allowing an operator to relate desired image data to an application window for displaying it.
As shown in FIG. 7, there exists in the art a collaboration technology which allows a plurality of persons in remote locations to share a same internet Web screen to co-operate each other (ContactFusion (trademark of International Business Machines Corporation), and PS FEEL Vol.32, pp 13-20, Future Electronic Environment Laboratory xe2x80x9cPS FEELxe2x80x9d Editorial Room, June 1998, etc.)
However, this technology employs a method of taking in images of specific applications (Web browser) 123, 143 in both collaborating systems and merging them with annotation data 125, 145 to output them as an application window image. Therefore, this technology only allows existing Web data to be shared and can not dynamically share data and a display application depending on a collaborating party so that it was unable to satisfy user""s demand to explain the method of using various applications.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to enable to directly write on a shared application by relating to an application which is a meaningful unit rather than a physical location on the screen;
It is another object of this invention to provide a system in which easy to understand annotation can be effected during collaboration while displaying the target application at a desired position on the screen;
It is a further object of this invention to provide a system in which easy to understand annotation can be effected during collaboration while displaying the target application in a desired size on the screen;
It is a further object of this invention to provide a user friendly system in which an annotation moves along the movement of an application;
It is a further object of this invention to provide a system which allows another application to be used in the middle of collaboration;
It is a further object of this invention to provide a system in which a load on a communication system is low;
It is a further object of this invention to provide a collaboration system which reduces unnecessary determination logics to enable a high speed processing;
It is a further object of this invention to provide a collaboration system which reduces resources required in execution.
The invention relates therefore to an application window designated by an operator, wherein a transparent window which is a child window of that application window is generated. A hook is then registered in the application window and a message generated in that area is detected. Then, depending on the kind of the massage, an annotation is drawn, an annotation is re-drawn as a result of the repair of the application window (and its descendant window), and the position and the size of the transparent window are adjusted in response to the change of the size or movement of the application window.
This invention may be also utilized in collaborating with another terminal located in a remote location. One mode of such utilization is a scheme of starting in the two collaborating systems an application window to be collaborated and a transparent window corresponding thereto, and transmitting only data on the transparent window, such as a graphical image drawn, to the collaborating system for re-generating the image in the transparent window on the collaborating system. Another mode is a scheme of running an application to be collaborated only on one of the systems and sending the image to the other terminal system.
In one aspect, this invention provide a method of relating annotation data to an application window executed on a display control apparatus which has a display screen and a pointing device for designating a position on said display screen, and is capable of displaying a plurality of application windows on said display screen, said method comprising;
(a) a step of specifying an application window in response to an operator input,
(b) a step of generating a transparent window of which said specified application window is a parent window in a substantially same area as an area of said specified application window excluding the title bar and in front of said specified application window,
(c) a step of monitoring an operator input on said transparent window,
(d) a step of determining, when an operator input is generated on said transparent window, whether or not it is an event for generating annotation data in said transparent window, and
(e) a step of generating annotation data responding to said operator input in said transparent window when it is determined that the operator input generated on said transparent window is an event to generate annotation data.
As used herein, the term xe2x80x9ca transparent windowxe2x80x9d means a window including a transparent portion through which a window behind it can be recognized and is a concept including not only a uniformly transparent window but also a window having a grating or a grid.
In another aspect, this invention provide a method of relating annotation data to an application window executed on a display control apparatus which has an interface for communicating with another computer system, a display screen and a pointing device for designating a position on said display screen, and is capable of displaying a plurality of application windows on said display screen, said method comprising;
(a) a step of establishing a session with another computer system,
(b) a step of generating a transparent window in front of an application window,
(c) a step of sending information specifying the kind and the size of said application window to said another computer system,
(d) a step of monitoring an operator input on said transparent window,
(e) a step of generating annotation data responding to the operator input in said transparent window when an operator input is generated on said transparent window, and
(f) a step of sending annotation data responding to said operator input to said another computer system when an operator input is generated on said transparent window.
In another aspect, this invention provide a method of relating annotation data to an application window executed on a display control apparatus which has an interface for communicating with another computer system, a display screen and a pointing device for designating a position on said display screen, and is capable of displaying a plurality of application windows on said display screen, said method comprising;
(a) a step of establishing a session with another computer system,
(b) a step of generating a transparent window in front of an application window,
(c) a step of monitoring an operator input on said transparent window,
(d) a step of generating annotation data responding to the operator input in said transparent window when an operator input is generated on said transparent window, and
(e) a step of sending image data of said application window and said annotation data to said another computer system when an operator input is generated on said transparent window.
In a further aspect, this invention provide a method of relating annotation data to an application window executed on a display control apparatus which has a display screen and a pointing device for designating a position on said display screen, and is capable of displaying a plurality of application windows on said display screen, said method comprising;
(a) a step of generating a transparent window in front of an application window,
(b) a step of monitoring an operator input on said transparent window, and
(c) a step of generating annotation data responding to the operator input in said transparent window when an operator input is generated on said transparent window.
In a further aspect, this invention provide a display control apparatus which has a display screen and a pointing device for designating a position on said display screen, and is capable of displaying a plurality of application windows on said display screen, comprising;
(a) a transparent window generated in a substantially same area as an area of a specified application window specified in response to an operator input excluding the title bar and in front of said specified application window, said specified application window being a parent window of said transparent window,
(b) a window procedure for monitoring an operator input on said transparent window and for determining, when an operator input is generated on said transparent window, whether or not it is an event for generating annotation data in said transparent window, and
(c) a drawing part for generating annotation data responding to said operator input in said transparent window when it is determined that the operator input generated on said transparent window is an event to generate annotation data.
In a further aspect, this invention provide a display control apparatus which has an interface for communicating with another computer system, a display screen and a pointing device for designating a position on said display screen, and is capable of displaying a plurality of application windows on said display screen, comprising;
(a) an interface for establishing a session with another computer system,
(b) a transparent window generated in front of an application window,
(c) a transmission control part for sending information specifying the kind and the size of said application window to said another computer system,
(d) a window procedure for monitoring an operator input on said transparent window, and
(e) a drawing part for generating annotation data responding to the operator input in said transparent window when an operator input is generated on said transparent window,
said transmission control part sending annotation data responding to said operator input to said another computer system when an operator input is generated on said transparent window.
In a further aspect, this invention provide a display control apparatus which has an interface for communicating with another computer system, a display screen and a pointing device for designating a position on said display screen, and is capable of displaying a plurality of application windows on said display screen, comprising;
(a) an interface for establishing a session with another computer system,
(b) a transparent window generated in front of an application window,
(c) a window procedure for monitoring an operator input on said transparent window,
(d) a drawing part for generating annotation data responding to the operator input in said transparent window when an operator input is generated on said transparent window, and
(e) a transmission control part for sending image data of said application window and said annotation data to said another computer system when an operator input is generated on said transparent window.
In a further aspect, this invention provide a display control apparatus which has a display screen and a pointing device for designating a position on said display screen, and is capable of displaying a plurality of application windows on said display screen, comprising;
(a) a transparent window generated in front of an application window,
(b) a window procedure for monitoring an operator input on said transparent window, and
(c) a drawing part for generating annotation data responding to the operator input in said transparent window when an operator input is generated on said transparent window.
In a further aspect, this invention provide a system comprising a first and a second display control apparatus which has an interface for communicating with another computer system, a display screen and a pointing device for designating a position on said display screen, and is capable of displaying a plurality of application windows on said display screen, said system further comprising;
(a) a first display control apparatus including,
(a-1) a first transparent window generated in front of a first application window,
(a-2) a transmission control part for sending information specifying the kind and the size of said first application window to said another computer system,
(a-3) a first window procedure for monitoring an operator input on said first transparent window, and
(a-4) a first drawing part for generating annotation data responding to the operator input in said first transparent window when an operator input is generated on said first transparent window,
(a-5) said transmission control part sending said annotation data responding to said operator input to said second display control apparatus when an operator input is generated on said first transparent window,
(b) a second first display control apparatus including,
(b-1) a second transparent window generated in front of an application window specified based on information which specifies the kind and the window size of the application window sent from said first display control apparatus, and
(b-2) a second drawing part for drawing annotation data sent from said first display control apparatus on said second transparent window.
In a further aspect, this invention provide a system which sends annotation data responding to said operator input to said first display control apparatus, when an operator input is generated on said second transparent window.
In a further aspect, this invention provide a system comprising a first and a second display control apparatus which has an interface for communicating with another computer system, a display screen and a pointing device for designating a position on said display screen, and is capable of displaying a plurality of application windows on said display screen, said system further comprising;
(a) a first display control apparatus including,
(a-1) a first transparent window generated in front of a first application window,
(a-2) a first window procedure for monitoring an operator input on said first transparent window, and
(a-3) a first drawing part for generating annotation data responding to the operator input in said first transparent window when an operator input is generated on said first transparent window,
(a-4) a transmission control part for sending image data of said first application window and said annotation data to said operator input to said second display control apparatus when an operator input is generated on said first transparent window, and
(b) a second display control apparatus for displaying image data of said first application window and said annotation data which are sent from said first display control apparatus.
In a further aspect, this invention provides a system in which said second display control apparatus displays image data of said first application window and said annotation data sent from said first display control apparatus as second application window and sends event information generated on said second application window to said first display control apparatus.
In a further aspect, this invention provide a recording medium storing a control program for relating annotation data to an application window which is executed on a display control apparatus which has a display screen and a pointing device for designating a position on said display screen, and is capable of displaying a plurality of application windows on said display screen, said control program comprising;
(a) a program code instructing said display control apparatus to specify an application window in response to an operator input,
(b) a program code instructing said display control apparatus to generate a transparent window of which said specified application window as a parent window in a substantially same area as an area of said specified application window excluding the title bar and in front of said specified application window,
(c) a program code instructing said display control apparatus to monitor an operator input on said transparent window,
(d) a program code instructing said display control apparatus to determine, when an operator input is generated on said transparent window, whether or not it is an event for generating annotation data in said transparent window, and
(e) a program code instructing said display control apparatus to generate annotation data responding to said operator input in said transparent window when it is determined that the operator input generated on said transparent window is an event to generate annotation data.
In a further aspect, this invention provide a recording medium storing a control program for relating annotation data to an application window which is executed on a display control apparatus which has an interface for communicating with another computer system, a display screen and a pointing device for designating a position on said display screen, and is capable of displaying a plurality of application windows on said display screen, said control program comprising;
(a) a program code instructing said display control apparatus to establish a session with another computer system,
(b) a program code instructing said display control apparatus to generate a transparent window in front of an application window,
(c) a program code instructing said display control apparatus to send information specifying the kind and the size of said application window to said another computer system,
(d) a program code instructing said display control apparatus to monitor an operator input on said transparent window,
(e) a program code instructing said display control apparatus to generate annotation data responding to the operator input in said transparent window when an operator input is generated on said transparent window, and
(f) a program code instructing said display control apparatus to send annotation data responding to said operator input to said another computer system when an operator input is generated on said transparent window.
In a further aspect, this invention provide a recording medium storing a control program for relating annotation data to an application window which is executed on a display control apparatus which has an interface for communicating with another computer system, a display screen and a pointing device for designating a position on said display screen, and is capable of displaying a plurality of application windows on said display screen, said control program comprising;
(a) a program code instructing said display control apparatus to establish a session with another computer system,
(b) a program code instructing said display control apparatus to generate a transparent window in front of an application window,
(c) a program code instructing said display control apparatus to monitor an operator input on said transparent window,
(d) a program code instructing said display control apparatus to generate annotation data responding to the operator input in said transparent window when an operator input is generated on said transparent window, and
(e) a program code instructing said display control apparatus to send image data of said application window and said annotation data to said another computer system when an operator input is generated on said transparent window.
In a further aspect, this invention provide a recording medium storing a control program for relating annotation data to an application window which is executed on a display control apparatus which has a display screen and a pointing device for designating a position on said display screen, and is capable of displaying a plurality of application windows on said display screen, said control program comprising;
(a) a program code instructing said display control apparatus to generate a transparent window in front of an application window,
(b) a program code instructing said display control apparatus to monitor an operator input on said transparent window, and
(c) a program code instructing said display control apparatus to generate annotation data responding to the operator input in said transparent window when an operator input is generated on said transparent window.